


Tumblr Collection - Anime

by TrashLord_007



Category: Death Note, Haikyuu!!, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alongside other pairings, Doot Noot, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Just a dump of random drabble, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashLord_007/pseuds/TrashLord_007
Summary: Just adding these from Tumblr so they don't get lost! Requested one shots/drabble.





	1. Introduction

**Edit Two;; As I've had requests for drabble for fandoms outside of Haikyuu, I'm using this work to post anything I write for Tumblr instead of making a new one. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

Edit One;; Another small note - these aren't edited or read over by anyone before I post them, unlike my actual fics (well, sometimes they aren't either). Fair warning that they are pretty rushed but hopefully still enjoyable! 

****

    Hello, thanks for checking out my Haikyuu!! ~~dump~~ collection! These are requests from my Tumblr that I didn't want to lose. 

    I have other HQ fics on here as well. 

    I've never done the request thing before (outside of those rebloggable ‘Send me a pairing and number’ posts on Tumblr) but I'm not opposed to it.

    This will never fill up otherwise. It'll just be two lone pieces forever.

    I do write NSFW and 2nd POV as well, if that tickles your fancy.

    Cheers!


	2. Oikawa x Iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa x Iwaizumi fluff ^^/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by my bro on Tumblr.  
> Prompt was;;  
> Don't you ever do that again!

    Iwaizumi had grown accustomed to his best friend’s ridiculous antics. After so many years of constant exposure, he had become jaded to all things Oikawa. His pouting and whining didn't affect him, neither did his signature heartthrob smile. The swarms of girls that confessed to the setter were still a nuisance to navigate around, but his usual rejection spiel never changed. Iwaizumi would drag him home after a long night of practicing because Oikawa never knew when to quit. On the flipside, the former captain would drag him away from his studies to ‘live his life a little’, even if that just meant stargazing until the wee hours of the morning.

    When Oikawa requested (which devolved into begging upon Iwaizumi's initial refusal) they attend a fair together, Iwaizumi thought the event would be dull. He wasn't completely wrong as the main attraction was meant to be the many stalls selling cheap trinkets and overpriced food, but the way Oikawa’s chocolate eyes lit up as he pointed out miscellaneous good luck charms made up for the lack of any real entertainment. His enthusiasm warmed Iwaizumi, it always had.

    “Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined, throwing his hands up with mock devastation, “They cancelled the fireworks!”

    “So we can go home?”

    “I guess so, since you want to leave me so badly!”

    “Good, let's go,” Iwaizumi yawned, rolling his eyes at his friend's indignant cries.

    The walk home was silent. Oikawa seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Iwaizumi knew to appreciate these moments as they didn't tend to last long. They made it halfway home before he noticed the taller boy fidgeting beside him. When they began to cut through a park, he could sense Oikawa’s unease. He felt slender fingers interlock with his own. Iwaizumi felt perplexed as he stared down at their hands. 

    “What are you doing, Trashykawa?” Iwaizumi frowned as he peered at his friend.

    “It's a romantic stroll through the park, what did you expect?” Oikawa brushes the comment off with a shrug of his shoulders. 

    “Tooru.”

    The word slipped off his tongue without warning, earning a shocked glance from his companion. Iwaizumi didn't know if this was the right time, but his heart was beating fast and he felt invincible as Oikawa squeezed his fingers. Grabbing the back of his neck, he pulled Oikawa down into a soft kiss. It was fleeting but long enough to portray a thousand words. Iwaizumi’s stomach churned as he watched his friend’s eyes widen.

    “ **Don't you ever do that again,** ” Oikawa whispered, fingers ghosting along his lips. A blush spread across Iwaizumi’s cheeks as he stared down at the ground, muttering a swift apology as he tried to break free from Oikawa’s grasp. 

    “Unless you plan on doing it forever, Iwa-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote and posted this and the next one right after each other at like midnight so I apologise if they are messy.


	3. Oikawa x Ushijima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa x Ushijima fluff ^^/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also requested by my bro on Tumblr.   
> He had sent the Iwaoi request but meant to send it for Ushijima so I just did both. But that means the prompt was the same.  
> Prompt;; Don't you ever do that again!

    “Don't you ever do that again!” Oikawa snapped, placing his hands on his hips. He descended the stairs, stopping a few from the bottom to maintain the higher ground. Glaring down at the clueless man in front of him, he scoffed at the genuine confusion within the other’s eyes.

    “Do what?”

    “You damn well know what!” Oikawa growled as a small frown grew upon his boyfriend’s face, “Ushibaka!”

    “I bought you some flowers.”

    “Throw them in the trash for all I care,” Oikawa huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. “Don't change the subject.”

    “You... can't still be upset about the-”

    “Still? Of course I am! It barely happened!” Skipping down the last stairs, he pounced in front of Ushijima. With gentle yet firm nudges, he pushed the larger male back out the door. Ushijima rolled his eyes at the childish behaviour. Usually the action made Oikawa laugh; it showed just how much he was rubbing off on the stoic man and that made his heart swell. When it was directed at him, however, it only served to irritate him further. Once he was outside, Oikawa held the door ajar with narrowed eyes. Anticipation crawled down his spine as he watched his boyfriend fidget on the doorstep, the bouquet of lilies clutched to his chest.

    “Oikawa, I'm sorry. I'll buy you more milk bread.” Ushijima frowned once more, playing with the petals as he maintained eye contact. The intensity of his gaze only seemed to increase with every passing minute.

    Oikawa opened the door but still blocked the entrance. “Perhaps I overreacted, but you know I get grumpy after work! And you could have taken literally anything else to your stupid work party.”

    “You're right. It was the easiest thing to grab in a rush. However, that's no excuse and I apologise. I can buy some now, I suppose, if that's what you-”

    “Just what I wanted to hear!” Oikawa chirped as he moved to close the door again, much to Ushijima’s dismay, “Don't come back until you've replaced all the milk bread you _stole_ and then some.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited, I'm sorry! I hope it's enjoyable :)


	4. Kaiba x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto Kaiba x Reader.  
> "If you love me, you'll let me go."

    “Please... if you really love me, you'll let me go,” you whined as you tried to free your wrist from Seto’s grasp. His fingers tightened around you and a shiver rocked your entire body. While his grip wasn't strong enough to leave a bruise, it guaranteed any attempt at escape would be futile.

    “Let you go?” He chuckled, a touch of madness in his voice as he yanked you close. You could feel his breath on your neck as he embraced you, his body crushing you within his arms. You gasped as his lips brushed against your ears, his voice a low growl, “You're mine, I'll never let you go.”

    You tried to hold back your laughter but soon the room filled with the sound. You knew it was one of the worst possible times to laugh and it would only serve to annoy the billionaire, but you couldn't stop yourself. It wasn't that you thought this situation light or funny, either, but rather you knew how uncomfortable your boyfriend was. In the many months you two had dated, he had never once acted like this. This entire act was in retaliation for a small comment you had made in jest earlier about one of his many ‘lovely’ qualities. While you had felt bad at first, his determination to prove you wrong had long since drained you of all your remorse. 

    “What?” He scowled, releasing his hold on you in favour of a more intimidating stance as he stared down upon you with irritated, cobalt eyes. 

    “Nothing, keep going,” you snorted, unsuccessful in your attempt to quell your laughing fit. 

    “I'm leaving.”

    “Oh, come on, Seto! I'm sorry! I just wasn't expecting it! Don't be a baby!” You grinned, reigning in another set of chuckles before they could sneak past your lips. You nudged the back of his shoulder as he turned away but he ignored you, instead stalking to the door. His long legs paused as he faced you once more, fingers resting on the doorknob. A small frown was evident on his features as his eyes narrowed.

    “You have the audacity to call me possessive and then laugh when I show you what possessive really looks like. You're unbelievable.”

    “You're just embarrassed, and rightfully so! I had meant you're too possessive of your silly duelling cards, not of me. Way to take things out of context,” you jeered, wagging your finger at him. 

    By the intensity in which he slammed the door, you figured you owed him a proper apology once he had time to cool down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to go with an 'intense' Kaiba in honour of the person who requested this as she is writing a fic with him and hot damn, he's intense in it.  
> But I failed. My apologies.  
> [Link to said fic. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10725561/chapters/23766627)


	5. Kaiba x Atem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto Kaiba x Yami Yugi / Atem.  
> "If you love me, let me go."

    “Seto,” Atem whispered, a frown inching across his face. He raised his hands to the taller man’s cheeks, caressing them with his fingertips before pulling the brunet’s head down low enough to place a chaste kiss on his lips. “If you really love me, you'll let me go.”

    Seto narrowed his eyes as he swatted away the slender fingers resting on his face, scoffing as he addressed the beautiful man before him, “Stop it. You know I can't.”

    “Seto, please. You have to do this. You have to learn to let go,” Atem closed his eyes, weariness spreading across his features as he continued, “Just let me go.”

    “It's too late, I can't let you go now.” Seto rolled his eyes in an attempt to hide his growing embarrassment. Several people around them in the line were giggling as they observed the interaction. This wasn't uncommon when they went out - according to the Geek Squad, they both were too dramatic and flashy, and people were unable to look away. “We're already here anyway. There's no turning back now.”

    “And here I thought you cared for me,” Atem pouted, raising one hand over his heart and throwing the other over his head. 

    Kaiba frowned as he pushed the man forward. Sitting down in the ride, he pointed to the seat next to him with a scowl. With hesitation, Atem walked into the carriage, lingering in front of the seat Kaiba had designated as his. Flashing a smile to the numerous women who were swooning around them, he sat next to Seto with a loud sigh. He fidgeted the entire time the workers explained the proper safety precautions and rules of the ride, the words lost on him as he gazed off into the distance. Leaning over, Seto kissed his boyfriend on the cheek with a smirk. Atem blushed and his entire body tensed; He wasn’t used to public displays of affections from the stoic man.

    “I do care for you. I took a day off just to force you onto these ridiculous rollercoasters. You know I don't do that for just anyone.”


	6. Light x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very slight Light Yagami x Reader.  
> "Go on, I dare you."

    “Go on, I dare you,” you chuckled as you tapped your foot against the wall. Your eyes darted between the mysterious man before you and the awkward genius in front of multiple monitors on the other side of the room. 

    “Fine,” Light said. Something akin to mild annoyance and pure indifference crossed his face for a mere second before he put on his usual fake smile. 

    He strode across the room, his pace casual yet smooth before he stopped in front of L. After a few long minutes of staring at one another, Light cleared his throat and pointed at the dessert in front of the detective. He smiled an even larger smile (though it was just as cold and empty) and asked for a slice in his sweetest voice.

    L tilted his head to the side in confusion, frowning as he replied, “No.”

    Light didn't bother to reply, his eyebrow twitching in irritation as he stalked back to your side of the room. His cheery disposition had faded and danger flashed within his eyes. The display sent a shiver down your spine. He didn't say a word as you got up from the couch, stretching your back with a loud yawn. Even when you stood straight, his presence felt larger than yours.

    “Watch and learn, loser,” you sneered, lips curling up at the corners.

    You pranced over to L’s side. He offered you a nod in acknowledgement but didn't take his eyes of his work. A scowl danced across your features. Spinning his chair around to face you, you stared down into his dark eyes. As he had done with Light, he maintained eye contact for several minutes. He was the first to crack this time, however. Pointing to the screens, he mentioned how busy he was and tried to turn the chair back around. 

    “This will only take a moment, Ryuzaki,” you beamed, your voice and smile a little too eager and friendly. Once you had the dessert within your sights, you licked your lips. L raised an eyebrow as you whispered, “May I have some, please?”

    He sighed but slid the plate across the table. Once your hand was off his chair and reaching for the food, he spun around to face the screens once more and mumbled under his breath about how difficult you and Light were. You grinned as you skipped across the room, taking a large spoonful of the delectable pastry into your mouth and swallowing it down with an audible moan. Light bit back his snide remark in favour of watching you enjoy the food.

    “Did you plan that with him?” Light asked once you had finished. His eyes narrowed as he continued to observe you.

    “What's wrong, Light? Upset because L loves me more than you?” You flicked his nose with your index finger, laughing at his low growl. “Get used to it, pal. Everybody loves me, even you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7.4.17


	7. Oikawa x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa x Reader
> 
> You can just banish me! This is my bed, too!

    “Idiotkawa! Get out!”

    “When did you start calling me that? You need to stop spending so much time with Iwaizumi!”

    “At least he’s not an idiot trash panda like _someone_ I know, Trashykawa!”

    “I said it was an accident! I’m sorry!”

    Sweat dampened your clothes and the room was thick with humidity. The terrifying reality sunk in deeper and deeper with every passing, hellish minute; Oikawa had broken the air conditioner and now your house was an actual sauna that threatened to consume you and melt you away into oblivion. The overbearing heat was magnified by the shirtless body beside you, exuding warmth and burning your skin just from the close proximity. 

    “It doesn’t matter! It’s too hot for the both of us. Go sleep on the couch!”

    “ **You can’t just banish me to the couch! This is my bed, too!** ”

    “You broke the A.C. You’ve lost your claim to the luxury of the bed. You’re like a child, I swear. I can’t trust you with anything!”

    His arms slid around your waist, pulling you closer to his chest as he left light kisses along your collarbone. With every peck, he’d usher a small apology against the smooth expanse of your skin. It tickled, but the cute gesture wasn’t enough to distract you from the suffocating summer heat. It certainly didn’t help that the thought of his mouth touching you elsewhere left your heart drumming and your body burned with every inch his hand moved further down your side.

    “As if that would work, Dumbkawa!” You snapped, the severity in your tone directed more at yourself than him for letting your mind wander and desire to nag at your core. You pushed him back to his side of the bed. The defeated look in his eyes was all you needed to see to know that he was ready to give up. Any other time you would have felt guilty upon seeing this expression - it was reminiscent of a kicked puppy. 

    Whining as he slid out of the bed and all the way to the door, he turned around to plead with you once more but stopped when he felt a light breeze hit his skin. Opening the door, relief washed over him when he felt how cool the living room felt. Turning back to you with a smug smile, triumph gleamed in his eyes. 

    “Enjoy your personal hell, my dear.” He chuckled at your confused scowl. “It’s actually cool out here so I know I’ll be sleeping well tonight, unlike someone I know.”

    “What?!” The door closed, effectively ending the conversation as you stared dumbfounded at the door. Even with him gone, the heat was unbearable, and to top it all off you felt a pang of loneliness. More importantly, however, you’d given that jerk the house’s prime real estate without even realising it. 

    “Trade with me, Uselesskawa!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8.10.18


End file.
